Number Five
Number Five is a boy and the fifth of the Loric children sent to Earth. Physical Appearance Five is 17 years old, and has brown hair, though his eye color remains unknown. He is described as being short and stocky. After the Fall of Five, he has a bandage over his right eye after it is ripped out by Marina. History Five and his Cepan Albert (whose real name was Rey) lived on a small island. Their relationship was the least like family, seeing each other as mentor and trainee. Rey died sometime after the death of Two, when Five was 13. He moved away and met a girl named Emma, who he became friends with. They started to pickpocket together. Five would distract someone while Emma robbed them. His friendship with Emma was destroyed when she knocked him out with a pipe after he attacked her brother. He met a man named Ethan, who used to be one of the Greeters, and discovered he was working for the Mogadorians. After a while, he then agrees to fight for them as well. Five defected shortly before Adamus Sutekh. Main Series The Rise of Nine In Rise of Nine Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. Five was likely on a plane traveling over Brazil, landed in Jamaica, and might be crossing the Atlantic Ocean. The Fall of Five Five is found after burning his symbol into a corn field. After reuniting with the Garde, He tells them he buried his chest on an island off the coast of Florida in the Everglades, so He, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine go to retrieve it. Once there, Five reveals himself to be a traitor, having been working with the Mogadorians ever since his Cêpan died of a disease. He attempts to kill Nine but instead kills Eight (who have teleported in front of Nine to save him) by stabbing him through the heart, fulfilling the prophecy which was thought to be avoided. He was then attacked by Seven, who develops a new Legacy, and takes, out his eye. His current whereabouts are unknown. The Revenge of Seven In The Revenge of Seven, Five remains at the swamp after he kills Eight, while Marina, Six and Nine leave to find a way out of the Everglades. When the others go to retrieve Eight's body, they find Five sitting by it, grieving. He tells Eight he is sorry, and Marina forgives him a little, saying he is lost and confused. Five helps them escape with Eight's body by fooling and killing Commander Deltoch. He leaves on a Mogadorian warship. He is next seen on board the Anubis by Ella, when he is revealed as her betrothed. She practices her Dreynen on him, knocking him out of the air while he is flying. She immediately feels bad after seeing how resigned Five was to his punishment. She communicates with him using Telepathy, and he says that he will help her escape. Before the invasion, he and Ella attempt to escape, and Five attacks Setrakus Ra, but stops, discovering the charm between him and Ella. Five is thrown from the Anubis. Later, he stops Four from attacking Setrakus Ra, knowing that the damage will be done to Ella. He was last seen fighting Nine somewhere in New York. The Lost Files Five's Legacy In Five's Legacy, he is thirteen years old with a skinny build and long hair. He lives on an island with Albert whose real name is Rey, and eventually develops the power of Telekinesis. When Rey dies, Five stays on the island for a while until he sets sail. His destination is for Martinique, but he ends up flying to South Beach, Florida. He meets a cute girl named Emma and they work together as pickpockets. Eventually, they meet a Mogadorian ally named Ethan. Ethan makes Five (who is under the alias of Cody) and Emma work for him. One day, a job in a warehouse goes bad and Five uses his telekinesis to attack Emma's brother and a few other men. Emma knocks Five out with a pipe, then Five is taken under the care of Ethan. Five and Ethan spend the next year living in a luxurious mansion. One day Five discovers that Ethan is working with the Mogadorians. Ethan reveals that they have Nine in "custody". Five later goes to a FBI building with Ethan the next day. He meets a Mogadorian who gives him a folder with the picture of the person he must kill to join the Mogadorians. The book ends there. Legacies Five's legacies include: * Flight - Ability to fly * Externa - Ability to take on the qualities of whatever he's touching * Telekinesis - Like all Garde, Five can move objects with his mind * Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability Trivia * He has three books named after him: Five's Legacy, The Fall of Five and Five's Betrayal. * There are rumors that there will be surprises concerning Number Five in the last book. * His counterpart is Adamus Sutekh, who defected from the Mogadorians to help the Loric